Conan or Hyborian Age Conversions
The World of Conan or Robert E. Howard's Hyborian and Thurian Age has few characteristics it shares with J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium.Basically both backgrounds are set in our world/our planet, but in a mythical or alternative past, before and after the fall of the mythical continent of Atlantis.Different from Arda, the Hyborian world knows no classic Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Trolls or Hobbits, instead it has the mysterious Elder Race and diverse races of both advanced and degenerate men, prehistoric men or sapients and more or less intelligent Apes and prehistoric beasts as well as completely incomparable concepts such as the serpent-folk.Hyborian magic resembles rather a mix of ritual magic, trickery and advanced science, not unalike to the sorts of magic implied to be known to the Arda's mortals, but it has little in common with the subtle nature powers and superhuman capabilities of Arda's Elves or Ainur. Religion in the Hyborian Age also is rather formal, ritualist and superstitious than the informal believes of the Elves and Dúnedain, though it might resemble the superstitious cults of the wild men and the Dark religion, only alluded to in Tolkien's writings.Finally the Hyborian or Thurian Gods are everything but generally benevolent entities, they are either non-existant, based on myths about great heroes or leaders or even faked by powerhungry politicians and Priests, or they are shadowy forces of nature or even ancient beings from other places in the universe or even other dimensions (sometimes implied to be identical with Lovecrafts Great Old ones). In résumé there is neither a Dark Lord striving for destruction, corruption or control of the creation, nor a single greater divine power of origin with powerful subordinate spirits acting as guardians or protectors. Instead there are either local demonic powers or more ancient beings or forces either sleeping or withdrawn from the world, or simply indifferent to the individual fate of men or the world as a whole. The World of Conan is a world of atavistic mortals in an Age where more ancient culture, knowledge and technology have been lost and good and evil are simply internal characteristics of mankind.Local Warlords, cults and Monarchs craving for power set the rules rather than higher powers (in these points being not unalike to Arda in its Fourth or Fifth Age). Men *Acheronians - Gondorians, Dunedain *Aesirmen - Northmen *Afghulis - Haradrim *Amazons - Barangils, Wainriders *Antillians - Black Númenoreans, Eneadurians, Atalantëatani *Aquilonians - Gondorians, Dunedain *Argosians - Gondorians,Umbareans *Atlanteans - Numenoreans *Barachans - Eneadurians, Umbareans *black kingdoms - Barangils *Border kingdom - Northrons *Bossonians - enedhwaith *Brythunians - Eriadorians, Calenardhons *Cimmerians -Beorians, Hillmen *Corinthians - Near-Haradrim, Gondorians *Darfari - Black Men *Gundermen - Dunlendings *Himelians - Easterlings *Hyperboreans - Angmarrim, Half-Elves *Hyrkanians - Easterlings *Iranistani - Haradrim, Chyans *Kambujans - Lochaw *Keshans - Black Men *Khaurans - Haradrim *Khitans - Womaw *Khorajans - Gondorians, Dunedain *Kosalans - Haradrim, [[Cheyans *Kothians - Near-Haradrim *Kozaki - Easterlings, Variags *Kusans - Haradrim, Chyans *Kushites - Black Men *Lemurians - Surk *Meruans - Haradrim, Chyans *Nemedians - Eriadorians *Nordheimers - Northmen *Ophirians - Near-Haradrim *Pathenians -Urdar *Pelishtim - Umbareans *Picts - Druedain *Poitainians - Arthedain *Puntians- Black Men *Shemites - Near-Haradrim *Stygians - Black Numenoreans *Thurians - Edain, Numenoreans *Turanians - Easterlings, Variags *Valusians - Numenoreans *Vanirmen - Northmen *Vendhyan - Chyans *Wadai - Haradrim, Black Men *Wazuli - Haradrim *Zamorans - Variags, Easterlings *Zembabwei - Black Men *Zhemri - Dunedain *Zingarans - Enedhwaith, Cardolani *Zuagir - Haradrim Non Human *Apes **Apemen or Man-Apes - Orcs **Blood Apes - Trolls **Flesh-Eaters - Orcs **Goblins - lesser Orcs **Great Apes - Greater Orcs **Half-Apes - Half-Orcs **Hobgoblins - Orcs **Ogres - Trolls **Snow Apes - Hiisis **White Apes - Uvag-Aak *Degenerate Men - Dwarves, Halflings, Orcs **Black Ones -Orcs **Dwarfs - Dwarves, Halflings **Gnomes - Dwarves, Halflings **Troglodytes - Orcs, Druedain *Demons - Demons, Ainur **Trolls - Trolls *Elder Race - Elves **Elfin - Elves **Faeries - Elves, Maiar *Giants - Giants **Frost Giants - Frost-Giants **Half-Giants - Giants **Titans - Giants, Ainur **Ymirish - lesser Giants or half-giants; Elves *Nymphs - Ainur, Elves *Old Ones - Ainur, Demons *Early and Pre-Humans - Druedain, Orcs **Neanderthals - Druedain, Orcs *Satyrs - Ainur, Orcish mages and shamans *Serpent-Folk - Ainur, Demons, **Man-Snakes - Dragons, Demons **Saureem - Orcs, Demons **Snake-Men - Orcs, Demons **Yuan-Ti - Orcs, Demons *Vampires - Undead *Other **Beast-men ***Bat-mem - Vampires ***Bird-men - Manir, Suruli **Demon-blooded -half-Orcs, Ogres Classes and archetypes *Adventurer *agent *Amazon *ambassador *aristrocrat *Assassin *avenger *bandit *Barbarian *Bear-shaman - Beorning *black seer *borderer *buccaneer - corsair *captain *Conqueror *cut-throat *dark templar - Morgûl-Knight *defender *demonologist - Sorcerer *executioner *freebooter - Corsair *graverobber *guardian *herald of xotli -Sorcerer *horse-archer *huntsman *imposter *knight *magician *magistrate *martial disciple - Servant of Tulkas *mercenary *merchant *minstrel *mistress - Sweetsinger *necromancer *ninja - slayer *Noble *nomad *outlaw *Pirate - corsair *priest of anu - Daen-Priest *priest of ibis - eruist-mystic *priest of Mitra - manwendur *prostitute -Sweetsinger *ranger *rogue *Scholar *scout *sentinel *servant *settler -Farmer *shaman - wild man Conjurer *slave *slaver *smuggler *soldier *sorcerer *spear-slayer - Warrior *spy *tempest of set -Sorcerer *temptress - enchanter *thief *voivode - Noble *wanderer *Warlock - Witch *warrior *watchman *witch *wizard *wyvern-rider -Beastmaster Gods *Ajujo - *Anu - Tulkas *Asura - Irmo *Atali - *Bel - *Bori - Tulkas *Crom - Caradhras *Dagon - Osse *Derketo - Vana *Erlik - Namo *Ghost Snake - *Golden Peacock - *Gullah - *Gwahlur - Namo *Hanuman - *Harakht - *Ibis - *Ishtar - Yavanna *Jhebbal Sag - Orome *Jhil - Manwe *Jullah - *Kali - *Living Tarim - *Mitra - *Nebethet - *Nergal - Morgoth, Sauron *Pteor - Manwe *Set - Glaurung *Wiccana - Este *Xotli - Morgoth, Sauron *Yajur - Namo *Yama - Morgoth, Sauron *Ymir - Gilim *Yog - *Yun - *Zath - Ungolianth Category:Games